


Princesa

by yulin



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bets, COW-T, Crossdressing, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/pseuds/yulin
Summary: Neymar is used to betting. And to winning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble written for the Cow-T. I needed some Neymar and Rafinha happy moments. Sigh.

Neymar looks at his masterpiece. 

In these days he is used to betting about basically everything. When he said that he was going to score two goals against PSG nobody believed him. But he was sure about that, and, of course, he bet.

And he won. 

Neymar went personally out to find the dress. It has everything he needs: pink and white, with glitter everywhere. It has a corset with laces, and a long, large skirt with crocheting.  
Since he was there, Neymar also bought a tiara.

He also bought some make-up, that is now in the expert hands of Rafaela, who, of course, has been enthusiastic to help Neymar with the victory of his bet. It’s nothing too eye-catching. A bit of blush only slightly redder than their natural skin colour, some dark pink eyeshadow, just a thin line with black eyeliner pencil to dramatize the gaze, a bit of mascara. And the final touch: lip-gloss.

“Now, you really look like a princess,” Neymar grins, satisfied.

Rafinha looks at the image in the mirror with a grin that is maybe a little too self-satisfied.

And then he slowly turns to face Neymar.

“Bitch,” he says, “I am the queen.”


End file.
